


大ピンチ! [Dai Pinchi!]

by lostamongstars



Series: The Secret Lives of Parisians [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostamongstars/pseuds/lostamongstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He asked me to not tell anyone about it, but if he knew what you'd said about him and me, he'd probably resort into telling why he always went inside the mansion."</p><p>"Don't tell him I said or implied anything like that!" Alya says, alarmed. "The last thing I need is a mad Chat Noir attacking me at midnight because of a silly theory."</p><p>Adrien nods at that, because really, what's there to do?</p><p>Or, the rumor in which Adrien and Chat Noir are in a... Nope. We're not going there. But Adrien tries to clear his name because, really, that's not a rumor that should reach his father or anyone in Paris in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	大ピンチ! [Dai Pinchi!]

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a certain fanart on tumblr. [You'll probably have an idea what fanart was that when you read this, but I shall put up a link it once I found it.] This was so fun to write, though. xD

—

Adrien's mouth slightly hangs open, then he closes it as he blinks at Alya. He gives back her phone. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

Alya only hums, but Adrien sees that suspicious glint in her eyes. She suddenly snaps herself into action and Adrien knows by instinct that she's going to record the whole interrogation. "Ah, well. Chat Noir's always all about hanging out with you every night, isn't he?"

Adrien can almost hear Plagg's muffled laughter down in his pockets. He hopes it's just his mind messing up with him. "Well, maybe he's just using the house as a screen. It's pretty big, and there are lots of empty rooms inside to hide. Then he might leave somewhere out back. Cats are stealthy when they want to be, aren't they?"

She hums again, but now in a considerate kind of way. "You're right about that. But have you met?" she asks, smiling. "I'm sure, you've encountered him at some point. There's one clip that showed him entering the window of your room—"

Adrien's palms break in a cold sweat, his mind grabbing the fastest, not nonsensical alibi about that. The other side of his brain tries to come up with a reason to how in the world do these people know the window of his room. He decides that he doesn't want to know. "Well, I do remember that one time...—"

Alya gasps, pushes her phone forward to get a closer shot of him. This is the first time that Adrien wants to get out of a camera's line of sight. Ironic, since he is a model and facing cameras is his life in a nutshell. "What happened that night, Adrien? Did you guys talked or...?"

He blinks again. The detail is still a little too far— _buy yourself some time, Adrien_. "Earlier on, you were trying to imply that me and Chat Noir are having a—"

"No, no, no, no! Forget that!" Alya laughs sheepishly. "Forget I said anything like that. It's just a guess, a very far-fetched guess at that! I apologize if that came out as rude."

He sighs in relief; the detail finally came, thank God. "Um. Okay."

"Back to my questions. Have you guys talked or anything? Maybe got along and became friends? Told him who he was?"

 _Oh, you don't **know** Alya, and I'm glad no one does know_. "Well, he told me he'd been using our house as another escape route." She gasps at that. "He even complimented the house. But, well..."

"Well...?"

"He asked me to not tell anyone about it, but if he knew what you'd said about him and me, he'd probably resort into telling why he always went inside the mansion."

"Don't tell him I said or implied anything like that!" she says, alarmed. "The last thing I need is a mad Chat Noir attacking me at midnight because of a silly theory."

Adrien nods at that, because,  _really_ , what's there to do?

Alya says in a hushed tone, "Oh, my god! This is good development, isn't it folks?" She turns to him. "Are you willing to give us a few details about him if ever he comes by your doorstep?"

"Only if he's willing to—"

"You're a godsend, Adrien! Thank you so much!" Alya clicks something on her phone, and it looks like she's turned on the front camera to speak. "Looks like we're bound to find out more about Chat Noir in the near future, and who wouldn't want to know more about our dearest, hero cat? Stay tuned to my Ladyblog for new updates!"

After that, Alya says yet another sorry and maybe a million more apologies plus thanks that he'll be helping them in getting to know Chat Noir. Then she leaves him to find Marinette, maybe to tell her the new development to Chat Noir, or maybe the part that Adrien's willing to provide intel about Paris' hero.

* * *

Adrien heads home shortly after class, and once inside his room, Plagg zips up in the air from his right pocket, laughing like the little devil of a cat that he is.

 


End file.
